1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for obtaining binding kinetic rate constants using a fiber optic particle plasmon resonance (FOPPR) sensor, and particularly, a method for obtaining binding kinetic rate constants using a fiber optic particle plasmon resonance (FOPPR) sensor with simple and concise computation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chemical thermodynamics practices the research of equilibrium characteristics of chemical reactions; it majorly focuses on the initial state and the final state of a chemical reaction. In contrast, chemical kinetics studies the reaction rate during a chemical reaction process. Chemical kinetics is frequently applied to the related research of the biological molecule association capability. The formation constant Kf, the association constant ka, and the dissociation constant kd are all important parameters of chemical kinetics. For chemical kinetics of biological molecules, the association constant represents the formation rate of molecule complexes, wherein dissociation constant represents the stability of molecule complexes.
A biosensor is one type of device designed to detect analyte of biological molecules. Moreover, a biosensor is also equipped with the ability to monitor the variation of a chemical reaction and the function to convert the variation into specific signals for convenient observation. Thus, chemical kinetics studies can be conducted by observing related specific signals, for example, the data of recorded specific signals can be used to calculate the dissociation constant or the association constant of chemical kinetics.
However, the aforementioned biosensor needs to adopt a fluorescent mechanism to label a test analyte, this will alter the properties of the test analyte. Besides, the determination range of the association constant ka and the dissociation constant kd are confined to the test solution flow rate, due to the design of constantly infusing test solution in conventional plasmon resonance sensor (for example, the Biacore system). The above are the technical issues needs to be solved.